Tormento
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Cuando Natsu había descubierto que al usar mucha magia de Dragon Slayer te convertirías en uno no se lo creyó del todo. Hasta que le ocurrió. ¿Porqué la gente lo atacaba con magia? ¿Por qué Lucy estaba delante suyo, herida, deteniendo cuanto golpe podía? Él quería estar con ella y luchar a su lado, pero no de esta manera. /Para Tamari.


_**¡H**allo mundo!_

_**A**quí yo con un **OS** Nalu :3 dedicado para mi querida **Tamari** :33 (aunque no tiene cuenta acá, la torturaré para que se cree una), que en estos momentos está con demasiadas copas encima como para leer(?) Y también a **Misari** por nosé...(?) Aprobar el summary :3!_

_**T**ambi**éee**n... es una disculpa por estar tardando con **The Sound of You and me**... para los que lo siguen... aguanten un poco! Estoy estrujando mi cerebro para sacar algo productivo/lógico u-u tampoco quiero subir cualquier cosa que al final no tiene sentido D:_

_**S**o.. sin más, ¡A leer!_

_**Aviso:** esto ocurre después del Daimatou Embu, cuidado con spoilers de guerras y cosas(?) _

* * *

**Tormento.**

El dolor en su cabeza era tan intenso, que le dificultaba la vista. Sus ojos sólo veían nublado y sus oídos no registraban sonido alguno. Tan sólo sentía sus brazos adoloridos por la fuerte caída que acababa de sufrir.

¿Qué había pasado?

Ah, si. Los dragones.

Según recordaba se había caído del lomo de Atlas Flame segundos atrás. ¿Por qué había perdido el conocimiento? Usualmente una caída de ese tipo no era suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente.

Trató de forzar su memoria y recordar qué estaba haciendo antes de caer, o que había causado su desconcentración como para caer del lomo de un dragón de fuego (no es como que se fuera a soltar muy fácil).

Y entonces el recuerdo llegó primero a su nariz. Sangre. La sangre de Lucy.

La reconocía porque aún tenía muy fresco (_demasiado_ fresco para su gusto), el recuerdo de la sangre de Lucy del futuro. El recuerdo de su sangre luego de salvar a la Lucy del presente.

Lo peor era que su nariz no sólo había registrado la sangre de Lucy. Había más gente implicada, y podría apostar que toda esa sangre pertenecía a Fairy Tail o a Sabertooth.

Intentó levantarse con dificultad, pero su brazos no lo lograban. Simplemente no podían con su peso.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No es como que se hubiera puesto a comer a la mitad de la batalla (eso, si olvidábamos las llamas de Atlas), como para haber adquirido más peso que el normal.

Nuevamente la sangre de Lucy viajó por el aire hasta llegar a sus fosas nasales, trató de mirar hacia los lados pero no pudo divisar más que la propia neblina que cubría sus verdosos ojos.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a Lucy?

Su respiración se aceleró al pensar que algo le podría estar ocurriendo a _su_ rubia.

Los colores subieron a su rostro al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. ¿Su rubia? Por Mavis, no es como que tuvieran algo _formal_ como para poder adueñarse del otro de aquella manera.

Aunque Natsu no podía negar que la idea le resultaba agradable. Bastante.

Meneó la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No era el momento para pensar en su pequeño _amorío_ con Lucy, el cual ya no pasaba tan desapercibido como antes.

Mientras trataba de guiarse por el olor avanzó a ciegas por el suelo, tanteando el terreno con la manos y avanzando como podía. Pero simplemente no llegaba a ningún lado sin importar cuando avanzara.

Sin embargo, el aroma de Lucy en el aire se intensificaba a medida que los segundos pasaban. Era tal la intensidad que estaba empezando a volverse detestable.

Su aroma a flores recién cortadas mezclándose con la sangre en el aire.

Trató de taparse la nariz pero se rasguñó la cara, por lo que desistió.

¿Porqué se había rasguñado? Refunfuñó antes de recordar que esa no era su prioridad.

Su prioridad era encontrar a Lucy y evitar que la hirieran más de lo que parecía estar. No podía permitir que le hicieran más daño a la chica sin que él estuviera ahí para protegerla.

Pero, ¿Por qué insistía tanto en protegerla a ella y a nadie más?

Posiblemente si uno le hacía esta pregunta a Natsu Dragneel, él simplemente te diría que sin ella no podría ir a las misiones por lo que es parte vital de su vida, pero hasta el más ingenuo de todos sabía que esa no era la única razón.

Y es que Natsu y Lucy tenían algo. Algo secreto pero evidente.

Sin embargo, nadie tenía como comprobar que realmente mantenían una relación secreta.

Y es que, ¿Alguien los había visto besarse? Pues no, ¿Alguien los había visto coqueteando? Bueno, tampoco. Entonces, ¿Cómo podían estar seguros de que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego y la Maga Celestial tenían un vínculo _especial_?

Simple; ¿Donde buscar a Natsu si quieres dar con él rápido? Pues en casa de Lucy. ¿Si quieres hablar con él, a quien le puedes preguntar? Pues a Lucy (claro que lo más posible es que Natsu esté a su lado). ¿Qué ocurría si comentabas lo buena que estaba Lucy? Aparecía Natsu para darte una paliza.¿Y si siquiera mencionabas que te gustaría besarla? No verías la cálida luz del sol al día siguiente.

Era cosa de que ellos salieran del gremio en una misión para que el cotilleo empezara. Claro que todo era inicialmente obra de Mirajane, que le contagiaba la curiosidad a Erza; la cual le preguntaba a Levy por ser la mejor amiga de la rubia, por lo que la peliazul terminaba pidiéndole a Cana que tratara de averiguar qué ocurría mediante sus cartas. El resultado era tan evidente que todos en el gremio terminaban apostando por cuando lo harían público.

Era cierto que Natsu le había dado uno que otro beso a Lucy mientras ésta dormía (Y también era cierto que la chica nunca estaba durmiendo cuando ocurría).Era cierto que él la encontraba irremediablemente bonita y que sus hormonas se alborotaban al tenerla cerca. Sobretodo cuando la chica le caía del cielo tal y como había llegado al mundo. Cosa que había ocurrido poco antes de que se aliase con Atlas Flame.

¿Donde estaba ese mendigo dragón? ¿Por qué su tío no lo había venido a rescatar una vez que había caído inconsciente de su lomo? ¿Es que Rogue le había hecho algún daño?

Preso de la preocupación intentó levantarse una vez más. Usando todas sus fuerzas. Recordando y repasando cada una de las palabras que Igneel usaba para darle ánimos. Cada una de las veces que alguien se había levantado por él. Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, el Maestro, todos. Concentró todos esos sentimientos de gratitud y trató de usarlos para levantarse. Pero nada. Sus brazos no respondían. Sus piernas tampoco. Qué decir de sus sentidos, el único disponible era el olfato y sólo le servía para desesperarse más.

Cuando su cuerpo golpeó la tierra debajo suyo una vez más, la poca luz que atravesaba la neblina que estaba en sus ojos desapareció. Su vista se vació de luz y la oscuridad lo engulló.

.

.

.

Uno de los recuerdos que a Natsu más le encantaba evocar era cuando había conocido a la Maga Celestial. La rubia era tan bella que lo había dejado sin palabras, y eso que luego de la supuesta muerte de Lissana se había visto reticente a toda clase de relaciones. Aún más en un sentido amoroso por la gran atracción que habían sentido por la albina. Pero al ver los cabellos rubios y la alegre (sin mencionar constante), sonrisa de la rubia, le fue imposible no sentir esa cálida presión en el pecho una vez más.

Estuvo mucho tiempo negándose a si mismo todos los síntomas de _enamoramiento_ que tenía para con la rubia. Lo negaba hasta tal punto que mandaba a Happy a callar cada vez que se lo mencionaba, ganándose risitas por parte del gato. Se decía a sí mismo que su corazón no se partía en dos al verla en peligro, era solamente por ser del gremio. No estaba relacionado con nada más y él no estaba enamorado de sus ojos chocolate y su radiante sonrisa.

No la espiaba en las aguas termales por curiosidad masculina. No, tan sólo lo hacía para vengarse de las veces que ella le jugaba una broma. Aunque si le preguntabas cual había sido la broma te diría que era demasiado largo como para contarte por lo que no lo haría. Y sanjaría el tema.

Pero había un punto que hasta el infantil Natsu ya no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Los castos besos mientras la rubia _aparentemente_ dormía dejaron de ser suficientes. Los abrazos por cada victoria no bastaban y dormir en su cama para memorizar su olor se volvió un simple acompañamiento dentro de todo lo que la Heartfilia le podía ofrecer.

Así había empezado todo en un principio. Natsu nunca le había preguntado si ella estaba bien con los besos en las misiones, los ataques de celos no muy discretos y los abrazos que la dejaban sin aire. La chica tan sólo lo dejaba ser alegremente.

Natsu, sin darse cuenta, había llegado a tal punto que el solo hecho de pensar que Lucy estaba en peligro mandaba toda su concentración a la mierda. ¿Qué importaba que estuvieran en un apocalípsis con dragones y que al fin encontrara a alguien que conocía a su padre o alguna pequeña cosa de él? ¡La sangre de Lucy estaba en el aire! Si algo le pasaba a esa chica toda su motivación en esa lucha desaparecería.

Aún dentro de esa nebulosa borrosa en la que estaba (ya no sentía ni sus pies ni sus brazos, sólo un dolor intenso en la cabeza), podía oler la sangre de la rubia. Cada vez más intensa en el aire. ¿Quien le estaba haciendo daño a su _princesa_? No se lo perdonaría. En definitiva no se lo perdonaría.

Rápidamente y sin control, las imágenes de la muerte de Lissana se colaron en su cerebro, e hicieron que su corazón, una vez más rememorara el dolor de perder a un ser amado. Aún cuando a fin de cuentas Lissana hubiese estado viva. Aún cuando él ya no la amaba. El dolor seguía siendo el mismo. Seguía calando en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Aunque cuando la silueta de Lissana fue reemplazada por la de una belleza rubia; el dolor se triplicó, al igual que la culpa. ¿Y si algo le pasaba a su compañera? El había prometido protegerla. Y ya había fallado una vez...

Ya está, lo que faltaba. Las tortuosas imágenes de la Lucy del futuro desgarraron su corazón como ya lo habían hecho unas pocas horas antes. Sangrando, agonizando. Con la marca del gremio desapareciendo de su mano derecha. La Lucy de su presente le había dicho que no desaparecería y que al acabarse todo harían muchas misiones. Pero habían promesas que sin importar la voluntad de tu corazón, no podías cumplir.

.

.

.

Natsu tan sólo abrió los ojos, esperando regresar a los pocos rayos de luz que trataban de iluminarlo tiempo atrás. Pero los haz de luz ya no estaban, ahora podía ver con claridad.

Pero se dio cuenta que querer ver fue un gran error.

Primero vio destellos, saltando como grandes chispas de un lado para otro, mientras trataba de enfocar.

¿Qué era esa mancha rubia que estaba de pie enfrente suyo?

Y entonces la sangre de Lucy lo devolvió a sus sentidos.

Abrió los ojos de par a par mientras enfocaba con dificultad a la persona enfrente suyo.

Era Lucy. Lucy sangrando, con los brazos extendidos enfrente de Natsu. Le daba la espalda. Lo protegía.

Enfrente de la rubia había gente. Mucha gente. Y muchos magos. Que atacaban con todo lo que tenía a la mano. Magia, armas, su propio cuerpo; todo.

¿Porqué la gente lo atacaba con magia? ¿Por qué Lucy estaba delante suyo, herida, deteniendo cuanto golpe podía?

Trató de levantarse, pero la tierra se sacudió con fuerza junto a su intento.

La chica lo miró de reojo, mientras la gente gritaba con más fuerzas. La maga celestial llamaba a cuanto espíritu podía tratando de retener a la gente que intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, herir a Natsu.

¿Pero porqué querían herirlo?

Intentó levantarse de nuevo, y un nuevo temblor atentó contra sus piernas y contra el suelo debajo suyo. Incluso Lucy se tambaleó mientras llamaba a Virgo para detener ataques.

Miró hacia sus brazos, que hacían su mejor esfuerzo por levantarlo del suelo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que sus brazos no eran suyos. Sus piernas tampoco y nada en su cuerpo.

Entendía que los Dragon Slayers tenían escamas. Pero esto se veía totalmente distinto.

Su piel rojiza, escamosa. Sus manos ya no lo eran, se habían convertido en garras. Garras hechas con el simple y único fin de destrozar piel, carnes, y de destrozar huesos. Sus piernas y pies había sufrido la misma tortuosa transformación.

Zirconis le había advertido; al usar mucha magia de Dragon Slayer se terminaría convirtiendo en un Dragón.

Y él no le había creído. Creer le había dado miedo.

Y ahora le estaba ocurriendo.

¿Era por eso que la gente lo atacaba?

¿Acaso la magia (o llamas) de Atlas Flame que Natsu había consumido había actuado como acelerador del proceso?

Retrocedió asustado, tropezándose con sus patas y cayendo nuevamente al suelo.

Era un dragón. Maldición. Era un dragón.

¿Se podía revertir el proceso?

De alguna manera, Lucy logró calmar a la multitud. La cual se retiró angustiada sin dejar de mirar a Natsu con hastío.

Lucy cayó al suelo, sin energías. Mientras que Natsu se acercó a ella, tratando de controlar su cuerpo y sus nuevas dimensiones. Natsu no era tan grande como todos los dragones, era al menos de la mitad que el resto. Pero eso no impedía que para Lucy se viera gigante y amenazador. Ignorando todos sus sentidos que le pedían alejarse y correr, se aproximó como pudo al _dragón_, su mano con timidez le acarició la nariz.

Natsu entrecerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus garras, gesto que habría hecho aún en su forma humana. Cuando los volvió a abrir miró a Lucy con infinita tristeza.

A la chica se le partió el corazón al ver al amor de su vida así.

—Natsu... yo... —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus achocolatados ojos, Natsu la habría abrazado de haber podido (era una de las excusas que usaba usualmente para estar cerca de ella)—. Yo... realmente...

Se miraron a los ojos con infinita ternura, y Natsu entendió que quería decirle que lo amaba. Sin importar la forma que tuviera. Y él, más que nada en ese mundo quiso decirle que le correspondía.

¿Acaso había algo que Lucy pudiera hacer para aliviarlo?

Ignorando todo a su alrededor se acercó a su amigo y amor, y con suma delicadeza posó sus labios sobre la naricita del dragón, como si de un beso se tratara. El chico, dándose cuenta del gesto sintió como todo a su alrededor se quebraba. ¿Donde estaba aquel cuerpo con el cual podía besarla sin importar nada? ¿Donde estaban esos brazos con lo que podía estrecharla? ¿Y esas piernas que le servían de apoyo para abrazarla con tantas fuerzas que la levantaba del suelo?

Lucy sintió que todo estaba perdido.

Apretó la bufanda blanca del muchacho, que llevaba en el cuello ya que él no podía.

Nada importaba en ese mundo si su Natsu no estaba a su lado.

Podría llegar un dragón en ese mismo instante y engullirla si quería. Daba igual.

Las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué en los cuentos de hadas funcionaba? ¿Acaso no necesitaba más que un beso para que volviera a su apariencia normal?

¿Es que ese no era amor verdadero?

Presa del pánico lo besó una vez más, poniendo todas sus esperanzas y sentimientos en aquel beso, en aquel beso único.

Estuvo apunto de retirarse, al borde de desistir. Al borde de ir a buscar el precipicio más cercano para poder acabar con ese martirio lo más rápido posible.

Y entonces lo sintió.

Fuego envolviéndola, quemando sus labios, pero no lo suficiente como para herirla. No era un fuego que buscaba hacerle daño. Era el fuego de Natsu.

Trató de alejarse al no saber qué estaba ocurriendo, pero unas fuertes manos retuvieron sus muñecas.

Y esos tan conocidos y ansiados labios le correspondieron.

Se mantuvo quieta, sin procesar del todo que Natsu en su forma humana estaba delante suyo, besándola.

Se alejó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Llorando sin importar que lo vieran. Revisó sus heridas, y luego le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Me extrañaste?

Lucy, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra, se abalanzó sobre él. Llorando como nunca antes había llorado, besándolo con tanto amor que no podía ser descrito con palabras.

—¡Tuve tanto miedo! —escondió el rostro en su pecho, tratando de comprobar si realmente era real. Si no la estaban engañando sus sentidos.

Acarició su melena dorada, en un intento por calmarla.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí —sintió el alivio de saber que estaba a salvo. Estaba con él. Completa, llorando a mares pero completa. No lo había abandonado. Había mantenido su promesa.

Inhaló su dulce aroma, ignorando la sangre con la que se mezclaba.

—Lucy —la llamó, la chica alzó el rostro—. Te amo.

La rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras trataba de recordar como se respiraba.

¿Realmente él...?

—Te amo —soltó, su cuerpo correspondía por sí sólo a el amor de Natsu.

Natsu sintió como la tormenta por la que había pasado cesaba, despacio. Su mayor tormento; perder a Lucy, amainaba de a poco, se retiraba al darse cuenta de su derrota.

¿Qué podía hacer él sin esa chica? Prácticamente nada, porque ella y sus amigos eran la única razón que Natsu tenía para luchar, eran lo único que le daba fuerzas.

Y entonces el Dragon Slayer descubrió que nunca más debía dejar a su rubia ir.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**OOO**K... No sabía como cerrarlo (as always..) so, lo dejé el algo super fluff para compensar el dolor de Natsu **:'D**_

_**¡O**jalá les haya gustado!_

_**¿R**eview? Harían feliz a esta pobre humana(?)_

_**B**ye-b**ee**~_

_Hime-chii._


End file.
